Where you end
by Ldinka
Summary: Little songfic HS slash


Title: Where you end Pairing: Horatio Caine / Timothy Speedle  
Rating: PG - 13  
Genre: Songfic; Oh, man - fluff Russian Beta: Simorg English Beta: Jessi 

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me, only my sick imagination.

**Author notes**: The song is "Where you end" by Moby

**Warnings:** Language

**Horatio POV**

Some things fall apart

Some things make you old

Some things that you find

Are beyond your control

Sometimes, you just keep wondering how you can go to work everyday, see all this sorrow, hurt, death and blood, and after all that, continue living. How dare the man call himself the superior creation of nature, while having rapists, murderers, and indifferent scum among us? It's so painful to watch it happen. But what's more painful is to realize that you watch all the dirt every god-blessed day. You hate not being able to control the situation. You become furious at yourself for failing to bring some cold blooded bastard to justice. You're so sad. My heart aches every time your sorrowful eyes look into mine. I want to reach out and embrace you. To do something to light up your soul with warmth and calm…at least for a moment or two. To comfort, to kiss, to dry up your tears.

But I can't. At least not now. But I thank my lucky stars that I can do it later. At home. When we're alone. When there's no more Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Detective Timothy Speedle. When there's only you and me.

I love you and you're beautiful

You write your own songs

But if the right part is leaving

Turned out to be wrong

I love you. And that helps me to hold on. You are beautiful. And that helps me to survive the worst. Because I know that no matter what happens, no matter how terrible my day is, I can see your face, touch your soft lips, and I'm saved. Everything will fade away. Only you and the love in your eyes remain.

If I could kiss you now

I'd kiss you now again and again

I don't know where I begin

And where you end

Another crime. Another irreparable loss. Someone's pain, someone's tears. And I look at you. You're busy with collecting evidence, you don't notice me. That's not important. No touch, no sweet or passionate kisses, but I'm happy. I know it's possible.

Thought I fell in love the other day

With an old friend of mine

I was running kisses

Down every inch of the spine

I remember the days when there was no such confidence in me. I remember the days when I didn't know how to live with my heart full of love. To watch you, to hear you, to feel you, to be near you but see no answer. I'm grateful to all the gods and heavens. Because I've learnt that I'm not alone. I've found my happiness, you've found yours. We've found each other.

We had the roof down

The sun came shining in

The black fact is...

that I was thinking of you

It happened on Wednesday. I saw you at a little girl's funeral. We had got the murderer. But her life was wasted. We could only grieve.

I watched as her parents tried to comfort each other, to ease their tears. And you were on my mind. I wanted you to be the person who loved me, comforted me, eased my tears. I almost had a heart attack when you appeared next to me, right out of nowhere and touched my shoulder. You offered to give me a lift on my car. I smile, recalling that moment. We ended sitting on my back porch, talking about everything. I couldn't stop watching your eyes. You kissed me, hesitatingly, tenderly, softly. I cried that night. I never told you, but after you had fallen asleep in my arms, I cried. I was happy like never before.

I slept in the sun the other day

I thought I was fine

Everything seemed perfect

Until I had you on my mind

I watch the sunset, a light breeze bringing salty aroma of the ocean. I can outlive anything. I can fight tirelessly. As long as you're with me. As long as you exist.

If I could kiss you now

I'd kiss you now again and again

I don't know where I begin

And where you End

If I could kiss you now..

If I could kiss you now..

If I could kiss you now..

Oh where you end,

Is where I begin.

Night. The moon and stars shine outside our window. You and me. Passion and desire. Shiver and thrill of joy. We are one. And even we don't know where you end and where I begin.


End file.
